The New Chance
by Raitou
Summary: After Gin Ichimaru died something unexpected happened, he got a little visit by the one and only Soul King and was told he was given a new chance. As he goes into his new life something very unexpected happened... (Eighth Chapter Up)
1. The Return (Rewrite)

I was lying on that hard concrete, right after I tried to kill Aizen, unfortunately it had been all in vain. All these years trailing after Aizen trying to find a way to kill him, and when I finally found the chance he was too strong. He easily defeated me. I was slowly dying, I knew it was going to happen, I knew I was going to hell. Not a very nice place, but it matches what I have done. Terrible things. I could feel that Rangiku was approaching this place, if I could move I would have gotten up to get her out of here since Aizen was sure to be able to kill her. "Ra-" I barely managed to stutter out. It seemed like Aizen had also sensed her coming, he looked ready for an attack. When Rangiku finally did arrive she didn't attack Aizen, instead she came to my side and started crying. 'No... Rangiku, I never wanted to make you cry again.' Memories started to fill my head, like the time when I betrayed Soul Society.

 _"Gin! No what are you doing!" She screamed at me._

 _"What a shame, if you had just held on to me for a little longer.." The negación was starting to raise the ground in which I was standing._

 _"GIN!" She held her hand as if she could reach me._

 _"Goodbye Rangiku, I'm sorry." I gave her one last meaningful look._

Her tears were falling on my face and I could not make them stop. I couldn't just get better out of nowhere, hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. I was stuck to the floor, basically where I belonged. Ichigo didn't take much time to arrive at the scene, he looked different somehow. The outfit looked different, but that's not what mattered to me. 'Your eyes, they have a strong gaze. Yes, I can finally die in peace and leave everything to you. Good luck...' he gave me a nod and a smile, that was the last thing I saw before I passed out. I didn't really expect death to be just a black void, I never really thought about that anyways, it wasn't really a worry, it never was. Time passed yet nothing happened, it was as if I was waiting for nothing to happen. A long time later, I don't know how long, I felt a strong presence. I looked around me and I found a being whom I don't have any words to describe. I don't know how, but I knew that it was the Soul King. It came closer to me and looked at me straight at my slitted eyes, which I opened in respect. He nods and looks away.

"Gin Ichimaru. Do you know why you are here?" He was testing me.

"No, I don't. But I assume it's for you to tell me how terrible I was in this life and that I wasted it."

 _"Not at all. You may have done bad things but they were for a good reason, even I could recognize that. I want to give you a new chance, you'll keep your memories and you will look similar to what you look now. I just want one thing in return."_

"And what is that thing that you want?"

"I want you to live this life to the best you can. Don't waste it, like you did with this one."  I smiled and nodded.

"I promise I will. Thank you for this chance, I appreciate it."

* * *

 **Hey! I'm back from the dead! :3 I'm now rewriting this Fanfic since I was not satisfied with it. I have a few things I want to try out in this rewrite, and I'm sorry for the possible (VERY LIKELY) OOC in the next chapter. It's been a while since I last read the Harry Potter books so the characters could either be close to what they are, or VERY far off. Hope you like this rewrite better than the original! :)**


	2. 10 Years (Rewrite)

**Hey! Be aware, (probably) major OOC coming up, since I mentioned last chapter It's been a while since I read the Harry Potter books, so I will try my best! I am changing the idea from this chapter onward. The next rewrites will go in a different way since I'm changing where Gin is going to live, and who he is going to live with! Hope you are liking the rewrites so far (Even if it's only the second chapter), support is very much appreciated! ;3**

* * *

When I promised that I would appreciate my new life I could see that the Soul King smirked and looked at me one last last time before saying.

"Good luck, Gin Ichimaru." I once again went to the world of cold darkness, it wasn't something bad, yet it wasn't pleasant either. I felt my body becoming lighter and lighter until I could simply float. I saw a flash of light, I closed my eyes and smiled, I sure hoped this was going to be fun. I was born a twin with this other boy who looked nothing like me as far as I could see. I couldn't see very well, I mean everything was very blurry. I tried blinking a few times, yet everything was still blurry. 'Heh... This is just great.' A few nights after we were brought home, another boy came. He was left in doormat outside, he had black hair. That was all I could properly see after all. As years passed I could see that my appearance was in some ways similar, but also very different. In this life I needed glasses, that's the first change, my hair was not silver anymore but rather a light brown that looked good with my still blue eyes, which I kept open. I also had a different name, I was still getting used to it since it's so different compared to my old one. My new name was William Dursley, I never really liked my last name, it seemed so... weird. Anyways, my twin brother's name was Dudley, we never really did get along at all really, we were just opposites. He was dumb and didn't do very well in school, while I was getting 'A's everywhere. Last and best, was my cousin Harry, my parents seemed to hate him for some reason, Dudley too. He was always bullying the poor kid, but me and Harry were actually good friends, I taught him how to pull good pranks on people and have the fun that he deserved. Our first few years were like that, simple and fun. It was towards the time when we were 10 when things started to get weird. In a visit to the zoo for mine and Dudley's birthday, me and Harry were looking at this snake who looked asleep, my family had soon grown bored of it and left. While me and Harry just looked at the snake in pity. "I'm sorry, he's always like that. It must be annoying to have people come and look at you all day long." Harry started talking to the snake, my eyes widen since the snake looked to have understood him. I looked at Harry in wonder. "And your parents? Where are they?" The snake looked at a sign that said 'Bred in Captivity.' "Oh you too? Well I never met my parents either." I looked at Harry and smiled at him, "I know it's not the same but... ya got me!" I laughed and hugged Harry. Dudley, being the big brat he is came running towards the cage and stared at the now awake snake.

"MUM, DAD. Come look at what the snake is doing." In the process of his little run both me and Harry were thrown to the floor, we got mad. Not only for us, but for thatat snake. Nobody should have to suffer the wrath of Dudley. Dudley started stumbling, but that made no sense since the glass was still-. My thoughts stopped when Dudley fell into the cage and the snake escaped, looked at us nodded and left. I couldn't help but let out a snicker as my mother tried to help Dudley, but the glass was back. As usual, my father approached us, but looked at Harry with intense eyes. Harry even if he found it funny, was intimidated by the stare. I don't judge him, I would be too.

"What did you do!" Dad blurted out. I sat up and gave him a glare.

"He did nothing Dad, it's impossible to make a glass disappear. It was like _magic._ " I was the one who got the glare this time. He moved away muttering something around the lines of 'There is no such thing as magic.' I gave Harry a small smile.

"Thank you Will!" I shook my head.

"It's fine Harry. I'm sure you would have done the same." This new life had made me a lot softer than what I was, but to be honest. I liked it. Me and Harry went up to my room immediately after we got home, we wanted no more Dudley business. It was a fun Saturday, Dudley pouting all day long after the little incident had happened. That Monday we had gotten the mail, as usual, and Dad had made Harry go and get the mail, me, being a good friend went with him, even if it was dumb and not needed. He picked up the letters that were on the floor carefully looking through them. When we got to the last two cards they read.

 _Mr. H Potter/Mr. W Dursley,  
_ _The Smallest Room,  
_ _4, Privet Drive,  
_ _Little Whinging,  
_ _SURREY_

* * *

 **So This is the end of the second chapter rewrite! As you can probably see, I have changed the story quite a bit. Well yeah that's the best I can do. The new cover is what I imagine the new Gin to look like without his glasses. Don't worry other Bleach characters will come soon! Please Review!**


	3. Unexpected News (Rewrite)

**Some changes here and there to the original story. Better writing (at least I hope so) and a more interesting story coming up! :3 I'm liking my rewritten chapters. Is that self bias? I don't even wanna know, anyways enjoy the third rewritten chapter!**

* * *

"MATSUMOTO!" Rangiku looked at her mad captain.

"Mou, Taichou. You don't have to be so mean, I was only going to go out for a minute." Toushiro gave Rangiku the glare that she knew too much.

"You say a minute but your actions normally say a few hours!" She pouted, her captain was not in a good mood that day. She was about to retort with something not very ingenious when a Hell Butterfly entered the office and interrupted the argument, which Rangiku was glad for, she didn't want to argue anymore with captain.

"We'll talk about this later Matsumoto." She gulped, that was not going to be pretty. The Hell Butterfly flew over to Toushiro and landed in his finger. Rangiku looked at Hitsugaya with a confused expression. The Hell Butterfly went away and Toushiro have Rangiku a preoccupied look.

"What's wrong Taichou?" He looked away for a moment, and stared out the window.

"We have a mission Mastumoto. We have to report to the head captain as soon as possible." Rangiku frowned, a mission for a Captain and a Vice-Captain? What's so important as too send two of the highest ranked officers in Soul Society, she didn't question it though. An order is and order. "Let's get going then Matsumoto." She nodded and followed her Captain who was already on his way towards the division 1 quarters. The walk was very quiet, no words came from either of them. They stood right in front of the first division quarters, Toushiro walked in as fast as they got there but Rangiku stared at the entrance for a few minutes still thinking about the mission. She sighs and quickly follows her captain. The walk through the first division felt different to Rangiku, it felt as if something was off, she looked around diligently to see if anything was different. Nothing was, everything was just like before the war, everything had gotten restored perfectly. She went back to her Taichou in a hurry, she did not want to get him in an even worse mood. They both waited outside the head captain's office until Shunsui Kyoraku, the head captain, opened the door.

"Come in, we have things to discuss." He taking in a serious manner, unlike his normal lazy attitude. The tenth division officers followed Shunsui inside.

"Head Captain Kyoraku, if you don't mind me asking what is so important to send a Captain and a Vice-Captain?" Rangiku looked at her captain and let out a soft sigh, at least she was going to get her question answered. Kyoraku turn to face at his desk.

"It'll make sense once I explain this situation to you." He took in some air, "We have recently discovered a group of humans who call themselves 'Wizards'. We don't have much information on them and the Central 46 is worried that they may cause us a big problem later on, so we decided to send two high ranked officers." Toushiro raised his eyebrow.

"So our goal in this mission is to investigate?" Kyoraku nodded, "and how are we going to do that." The head captain smirked.

"That's were my skills come in." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, "I have done a little research myself on ways we could send some officers undercover and trust me, I found a fun way."

"What is this 'fun' way?"

"I'm going to have you two go to a school called Hogwarts as transfer students from Japan." Rangiku snickered as she saw her captain's eyebrow start twitching. Toushiro could only stand there and listen, to him this all sounded like a game, like he was being tested in his patience. Oh he didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for interrupting, but fun fact, that was the original ending to the chapter, but since I want to get these rewrites done as fast as possible you have more to read! Yay!**

* * *

Harry stared at the letters that were addressed to both him and me. He had paralyzed when he had read his name in the first one since he had never gotten a letter before. Well neither had I, but that's a different story that's not really important right now. I came closer to him and shook him softly, just enough to get him out of his trance.

"Harry! We still have to give the other letters to Dad!" He blinked a few times.

"Oh that's right." He gave me my letter and he held his own with his left hand, while my fathers correspondence on the other. We went back into the surprisingly quiet kitchen, but that was immediately ruined by Dursley who started screaming.

"Harry has a letter!" My dad was look looking at his correspondence, but apparently Harry having a letter is a crime in this house. Dudley attempted to grab the letter off Harry but I move in front of Dudley to stop him.

"There's no point in taking a letter away, he doesn't even know where it comes from." Dudley glares at me.

"There is no point in protecting him either!" He points at Harry. Before I could answer my father stood up and took Harry's letter. He came up to me and gave me a serious look before noticing that I too had one of those letters. He looked at my mother who looked terrified and took the letter out of my hand.

"OUT! All three of you!" Harry and me immediately went outside not wanting to get punished, but Dudley stayed there.

"Dudley! Come here!" I called him over. He looked at me and my parents took that as a chance to agree with me for once.

"Do what what your brother says Dudley." Dudley sighed and hesitantly came towards me. Of course I closed the door when he left the kitchen because he can't do anything for himself. The three of us had our ears on the door trying to listen to my parents' conversation.

"Even he got one of these bloody letters!" Vernon said.

"What should we do?" My mother, Petunia said.

"Burn the letters. I'm not letting them go to that school." There was more discussion on the topic that we did not know much about. I give Harry a little shake.

"Harry, move your stuff over to my room." His eyes widened, "It's way better than in your cupboard, plus we get to be roomies!" I wink at him. He smiled and we went to get his stuff. By the time we came back Dudley was gone and the kitchen door was open indicating that my parents had stopped talking. The same letters addressed to me and Harry kept on coming for that following week but before we had time to open them dad came by, took them and burnt them. It was a Sunday and you could easily tell that my father was in a great mood.

"Ahh, Sundays. I love Sundays. Do you know why Dudley, Will?" Dudley shook his head, I shook my head too yet I knew why, there was no post on Sundays, that meant no more of those letter annoying him, "Harry, do you know?"

"There is no post on Sundays?" He said unsure of his answer.

"Thats right Harry, no post on Sundays!" He took a cookie from a plate that Harry was holding, "No more of those bloody letters!" As if on queue the house started trembling a little and letters started coming out of the unlit fireplace. That had been unexpected. Harry happily started jumping in order to try to snatch one, I on the other hand was looking for a hiding space in where I could calmly read my letter. Harry grabbed a letter and tried to run over to his ex-cupboard, but my dad caught him in time and took his letter away. My mother, Dudley and I, for some reason, could only stare at what was happening.

"Dad's gone mad hasn't he." Dudley commented. My mother could only stare at what was going on with pure confusion on her face, while I was entirely amused by what was going on. Things had gone fast, he have had to move to a quite variety of places because my parents were trying to avoid the letters. Somehow we ended up on a small island with a small house. Since in the house there was 1 bed and 1 couch, my parents took the bed and Dudley took the couch. My parents were worried that I would hurt myself if I slept on the floor, but I kept on telling them to not worry, that I was going to be fine. That night I stayed up with Harry because the next day would be his eleventh birthday. Dudley's watch started beeping, marking the time to be 12:00.

"Happy eleventh birthday Harry!" He smiled at me and blew on the cake we had drawn on the floor. Hard knocks on the door could be heard, Harry crawled backwards a little. The door fell down and we could see the silhouette of a giant.

* * *

 **Longest chapter so far if I'm right... hope I am. I'm getting closer to the good stuff so stay tuned. I'll try my best to update quickly so these rewrites end and I can continue on the story. Bye-Bye 3**


	4. Getting Ready (Rewrite) (Important AN)

**Look who's back after who knows how long... me. I have been lazy as of lately and had no idea how to write this, that's why it's probably shorter than usual. I've got an announcement at the end of the chapter so please read that, it's important. Thanks!**

* * *

Harry hid close to the fireplace and I could hear my parents come down the stairs. I turn my head to look at my parents and I saw my dad holding what I believed what a shotgun, I moved a little away from the stairs, I didn't want to be close when he shot. The giant came closer to Dudley and just looked at him before saying.

"Harry! It's been a long time, I see you have grown. Especially here." He points at his belly and I snicker, he was basically calling Dudley fat. My laugh was kept in the background, you couldn't really hear it thanks to my dad screaming at that giant to get out.

"I-I'm not Harry." The giant snickered.

"Of course you aren't!" Harry, the real one came out of his little hiding spot.

"I'm Harry." I stand up and walk towards the giant.

"Hey! What do you want? Can't you see it's late? I need some of my beauty rest." (A/N: This is just me being crazy.) The giant raises his eyebrows.

"I'll have to assume that you're Will, am I right?" I nodded and sat down on the couch. He turned back to look at Harry, "Here, I may have sat on it on the way here, but it tastes the same." He handed a box to Harry, "Happy Birthday Harry." Harry happily took it since he never got anything.

"Thank you!" he opened the box and there was a cake covered in pink frosting with the phrase 'Happy Birthday Harry' in green frosting, but terribly misspelled, I didn't say anything about it though, didn't want to ruin the moment. He put the cake on a table over at the back and Dudley went immediately to attack (eat) it. The giant took out his umbrella and waved it, somehow a pig tail came out of Dudley's butt. I fall down in laughter, this was a perfect moment. Harry's eyes widen and he went closer to the giant.

"Umm, excuse me. Who are you?"

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys at Hogwarts. I'm sure you've heard all about Hogwarts."

"Sorry, but no." I walk over to Hagrid.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that both of us got these weird letters?" He nodded.

"It was everything to do, you saw what I did to that fat kid?" We nod, "The truth is, you two are wizards." Both of our eyes widen.

"Wait.. I've heard of death gods who can walk on air and have giant swords... but what?!" I retort. (A/N: Again, it's like 3am... I'm sorry.) He acted as if he never heard what I just said.

"You're wizards." I was still over the top shocked, "Here, there are your acceptance letters to Hogwarts." He handed up both the same letters that my dad had taken from us before.

"No! Absolutely not! I'm not paying for an old man to teach them some magic tricks!" Hagrid walked up to my father.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." I raised my eyebrows, something might be getting interesting.

"So you're saying that there was no others up for the job?" Toushiro was running out of patience, "and you're going to make us go to a school... undercover as _eleven year olds_." Kyouraku sweat dropped, it seemed that Hitsugaya was not over his hight complex.

"Y-yes. Plus, you two will do great in that mission. I know that you can discover much more than most of the other captains, if you couldn't I wouldn't send you in the first place." Rangiku had to step in or Toushiro would have probably exploded.

"We'll accept the mission Head Captain." Toushiro turned to glare at Rangiku, while she just sheepishly smiled.

"That's a relief, I'll briefly explain what you'll have to do to get in the school." He got out two letters from behind his back and gave them to Toushiro and Rangiku, "In there you'll find the list of the items that you'll need for the school year." Matsumoto opened the envelope to in fact see a list of items that would be required for the school year.

"What about our appearance? We don't look like eleven year olds?" Rangiku asked.

"Don't worry, Kurotsuchi-Taichou has gigais prepared for you two."

"So you knew that we were going to accept?"

"Maa... Hitsugaya-Taichou, you had to accept." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Kyouraku smirked.

"You're the only captains available right now." He shrugged and Toushiro sighed.

"We'll have to deal with this then." Rangiku chuckled and gave Kyouraku a thumbs up.

"Well I'd be going to Kurotsuchi-Taichou's division right now to get the gigais, you'll be escorted to the Senkaimon tomorrow so get ready.

* * *

 **...Hi, I'm sorry for this chapter. I'm not really that proud of it. So here is the announcement, I'm not going to be very active in FanFiction because I'm going to New York on the 29th until the 22nd of July. I'll do my best and see if I can can update in these two more days. But for now goodbye!**


	5. Soon (Rewrite)

**No people... I'm not alive, well barely. I'm writing this in the plane back home and oh my god is it noisy. Well hey! I'll try to finish these rewrites so I can get back on track and make new chapters. That's my goal for now. Okay let's get to the chapter then.**

* * *

"Matsumoto... MATSUMOTO! Wake up!" Rangiku jumped up the sofa on the tenth division's office.

"Na Taichou... what happened?"

"Get ready.. we're going to the world of the living." Her eyes widened.

"It's today?! Oh no! I need to pack my things." She started running around the barracks.

"MATSUMOTO! There is no need to pack your things.. they won't fit you in your gigai, plus we already have everything thanks to Kurotsuchi. We'll pick up our things later in his division." Rangiku shuddered, nobody liked to go the 12th division for some obvious reasons.

"Hai Taichou..." Toushiro sighed and sat on the couch and closed his eyes, annoyed at Rangiku.

"You're going to give me a headache..." Rangiku sheepishly smiled, "Let's get going, I'm going to go crazy."

* * *

"So that's all?" Hagrid nodded.

"We just need to wait for Harry to get his wand." I nodded and started walking around Diagon Alley, it was a truly fascinating place. Walking around and seeing all those young kids made me realize how much I missed. I sighed and continued walking around until I saw an all too familiar white hair. I push up my glasses and looked at the girl who was standing right beside him, she looked exactly how he remembered Rangiku to look when they still lived in Rukongai. I shook my head and hid, forgetting the fact that I look completely different and that they wouldn't be able to recognize me at the moment. I look at one strand of hair which got on my face, "I should dye my hair, though I doubt the school will let me do it. I don't even think that my parents would approve of my 'rebellious acts'." I wiggle out of my hiding spot and 'accidentally' bump with Hitsugaya.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I chuckled internally as I realized the double meaning of what I had just said.

"It's quite alright." He looked annoyed, "If you wouldn't mind could you show us the way to Ollivanders?" I raise an eyebrow, I had many questions.

"Sure! I was on my way there anyways!" I closed my eyes in the way I used to when I was Gin Ichimaru. I show them the way to Ollivanders and I see that Harry and Hagrid are waiting for me right at the entrance.

"See that store there?" I point at Ovllivanders, "That's Ollivanders right there!" I started walking towards Harry and Hagrid when Rangiku said, "Thank You!" I smiled inwardly knowing that if the knew who I really was she would have never said that.

"Sorry, I made you wait.." I smiles sheepishly.

"It's alright Will, Harry just came out anyways." Harry nodded and smiled at me.

"I can't wait for it to be September!" I put my left arm of Harry's shoulder.

"We don't have to wait much! It's just a month, and we can read all the books so we know what is going on when we to to school." Hagrid chuckled.

"I'd think it's best for you two to go home and get some rest." Harry looked a bit down.

"If I went back home I know I won't be allowed to read the books, they will surely be hidden for the rest of the summer.."

"Don't worry Harry!" I gave him a big smile, "I'll help you figure something out." His eyes widen.

"Thanks Will."

"Anytime.."

* * *

 **Yes... this is me from the future, not in the plane anymore. This was written on the plane but school started shortly after and so I couldn't update... but here it is! I'll try to be more consistent of these rewrites from now on... this ones pretty short too..**


	6. Not True (Rewrite)

**You know what people? I definitely suck at updating. I don't even have anything to say. I'm sorry. I'm soo lazy now since school started. I'm gonna try and find time to do all the things I have to do, that includes writing.**

* * *

"Well it seems Hagrid is gone." Harry looks up from the tickets that Hagrid has just handed him. We both gave a little look around and didn't see him at all. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the tickets.

"Platform 9 3/4... that's strange. I don't think that there is such platform." Harry looked at me and nodded.

"I had the same thought."

"Let's look for someone that might help us find the platform." He nodded and we looked around once again but this time not looking for Hagrid. Harry starts talking to someone, probably asking him about platform 9 3/4 but while he does so I saw a bunch of red heads talking about the platform that me and Harry were just coincidentally looking for. I catch Harry's attention at point at the big family walking through a wall.

"Maybe it's that way. Let's wait for them to do it, then we follow." Harry nods at my suggestion and we wait it out. It doesn't take that long for all of them to go through. I run towards were they just were a few minutes ago.

"Go on Harry, you go first." He looks at me nervously.

"I don't think I could do it Will.." I fake pout.

"Aw come on Harry I'll be right behind you." Harry hesitantly nods and runs toward the brick all separating platform 9 and 10. My eyes widen as soon as he manages to pass through.

"Guess it's my turn now..." I run as fast as I can into the wall, scared that I would maybe crash into it and look like an idiot informs of the muggles around. As soon as I open my eyes I see Harry smiling at me and a sign which clearly said 'Platform 9 3/4 Hogwarts Express'.

"Wow. This is amazing." Harry motioned for my follow him. We quickly went over to the train and gave our things to an older student so he could help us put it in our compartment. Most of the compartments were full of students and when we finally found and empty one we basically ran inside and sat in opposite sides.

"I can't wait." I look outside, half ignoring Harry's comment, "something wrong Will?" I look back at Harry realizing that I was staring at him.

"I-I'm alright.. I was just thinking." He shot me a skeptical look but let it pass.

"Say Will... where were you in Diagon Alley. I never got around to asking you." I smiled softly, thinking about the people I had met that moment.

"Well you see I-" the noise of the compartment door opening interrupted me, both me and Harry immediately looked at the door. My eyes widened as soon as the small white haired kid spoke up.

"There is no other free compartments, would you mind letting us sit here?" He didn't bother looking at Harry, instead he was staring at me, it wasn't a pleasant stare.

"Sure, go ahead. We don't mind." Harry spoke up before I managed to say anything.

"These are the people that I met that day in Diagon Alley." I turned to look at them, "oh you never even told me your names."

"You didn't tell us yours either." Hitsugaya whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh that's right! I'm Harry Potter and he's my cousin, William Dursley." I smile at the two sitting next to me.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto and this is Toushiro Hitsugaya. We are transfer students from Japan."

"Oh Japan, never gone there but it seems like a nice place." There was a long and awkward silence until yet again the compartment door slid open, this time it was one of the red heads that I had seen earlier.

"Don't worry you don't have to ask, of course you can sit here." Harry answered and the boy smiled and sat beside Harry.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." His eyes widened and he started to stutter trying to say something.

"Okay we get it he's famous, but he's still a person. I'm Will by the way William Dursley, his cousin. These two over here are transfers from Japan, Rangiku Matsumoto and Toushiro Histugaya." I cant say that I stayed conscious for all the time in that train, because I didn't. First off, Shiro-Chan stared at me creepily, I think he somehow know who I am. Second off all, Harry and that Ron kid were getting pretty close by the minute and I grew tired of listening to Ron explain everything about the magical world to Harry. By the time I woke up all of them were in their robes so I quickly got my stuff and headed to a bathroom where I could change.

"What house are you hoping for Will?" Ron asked me. I had heard about the four houses or whatever but never really gave them much thought or didn't really care in which one I ended up in.

"Either of them. I don't really care about that."

"Are you sure? I mean most followers of You-Know-Who were Slytherins, even he was one!"

"I told you I don't have a preference. And just because most Slytherins are evil doesn't mean all of them are evil. Who knows, your best friend might end up in Slytherin."

* * *

 **Here we got some Gin defending the Slytherins. I don't get why some people bash on them so much... it's not as bad as Hufflepuff bashing though.. RIP me, a Hufflepuff.**


	7. Who? (Rewrite)

**Oof I can't handle this I'm too close to actually getting out new chapters that aren't rewrites... I rly want to finish these things quickly xD**

* * *

 _"I told you I don't have a preference. And just because most Slytherins are evil doesn't mean all of them are evil. Who knows, your best friend might end up in Slytherin."_ I very clearly remember the words that I had said around an hour back. I think the red head kid hates me now simply because I'd just said that not all Slytherins are evil or whatever. I definitely don't like him, and I think I have a preference now... just to annoy him. The rest of the train ride was spent quiet on my side, definitely not on Harry's, they even talked to Rangiku and Toushiro. Not that I cared. The train stoped and we could hear all the other compartment doors sliding open signifying that people were starting to leave, I was the one in our compartment who stood up and left first. Hogsmade station was... different to what I had originally imagined.

"Firs' years over here!" I turned to look at who was calling us first years.

"Hagrid!" Harry was right beside me and I hadn't even noticed which made me a little uncomfortable.

"Harry! Will! Hello." I avoided eye contact, not wanting to make the situation more awkward since Ron, Toushiro and Rangiku didn't know him. Ron approached me once more.

"Do you really not care?" I glared at him, getting annoyed by his constant rambling.

"I really don't care Ron. It's not that important, plus you don't have to be in the same house as your friends to keep being friends." He once again gave up 'reasoning' with me. Not soon after all of the first years were gathered in this spot, there wasn't many of us at all, I expected more people. We were guided to a dock and separated in pairs and groups of three. I got to be in a pair with Toushiro. Possibly my worst nightmare, but that's not what was in my mind at the moment. All that I could think of at the moment was Hogwarts, it was huge. All my thoughts were gone at the moment, I didn't know that the school was going to be this big... I didn't even think it was going to be a castle of all things. It was indeed surprising. That moment wasn't very long though as we quickly arrived at the castle itself, and I was sure most of us were very exited to go in. We were told to wait in front of a huge door possibly leading to where the older students are at the moment. I chose to stay back, away from the ruckus up in the front line, mainly caused by Harry and Ron. Pretty close to me were the two Shinigami, whom I had decided to befriend once again.

"Say Shorty... how is your life back from where you're from?" I smirked and waited for his reaction. First he turned red and glared at me, while Rangiku, who was right beside him, giggled, "Did I say something wrong?" My new goal was to provoke him, it had been a while since I had done such a thing and it was pretty fun." Rangiku covered her mouth to try and stop her laughter while Toushiro whispered something that I couldn't hear and went back to talking with Rangiku.

"So as I asked shorty over there, how is life where you come from?" I smirked as Toushiro came over to us.

"We'd rather not share information on our life." That made me raise my eyebrows, what in the world had happened after I had died? I was going to talk more but was interrupted by the same professor who had told us to wait here. I sighed and rolled my eyes looking at all the types of people who were there. A blond kid over at the front caught my eye, cocky looking and smiled when Slytherin was mentioned. I pushed my glasses up my nose and smirked, my goal was definitely to get in Slytherin. We walked into this big and long hall, I could feel the stares from the older students burning into me and I did my best to ignore them. I turned my attention to the teachers all the way in the back, they all looked interesting and I really looked forward to their classes. Then we came to a stop, I took my time looking around the hall while people were being sorted, I didn't really care... except fo Harry's sorting. "GRYFFINDOR!" I heard the Hat scream, I looked over at Harry to see him smiling toward the clapping Gryffindor table. I frown slightly knowing that Harry won't be in the same house as I am. I sighed and waited for a few more people until my name was finally called.

"Dursley, William." I walk past the few people that are left and sit on the stool, feeling the hat being placed on my head.

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you?"_**

* * *

 **Yay! Rewrites are done for good, soon a new chapter will come!**


	8. Main Problem

_**"Who are you? What are you doing in my masters domain?"**_ My eyes widen as I see the two entities in front of me.

 _"S-shinzo?!"_ I said, my surprise clearly visible in my voice. Shinzo looked at me and ran up to me.

 _ **"Gin-Chan! It's been so long!"**_ I smile sheepishly at him and the other entity coughs in order to gain our attention. I giggled and took off my glasses somehow knowing that I wouldn't need them here. Shinzo looked at the other entity, becoming serious once again.

 _ **"Who are you? What do you want?"**_ I carefully look at the other entity, it's shape impossible to explain, it left me asking the same questions as Shinzo just did.

 **"I am the Sorting Hat, as my name suggests my job is to sort students into their respective house. I mean no harm."** I smile at Shinzo.

 _"That's the truth, you have to believe it."_ He sighs.

 _ **"Alright Gin-Chan... if you trust him, do whatever you wanna do, but do it quick. I'll make sure to get rid of you if you do anything to Gin-Chan."**_ I shook my head, Shinzo was extremely weird at times. I opened my eyes, letting me get out of my inner world. I look around the hall, everyone is staring at me, waiting for the sorting hat to finally shout an answer. I was growing inpatient as well, I was never really fond of waiting. The hat started to move a little.

 _"Can you just sort me already? I'm getting tired."_ I said in my head. I could hear Shinzo's soft giggle and the Sorting Hat's sigh.

 **"Very well..."** It finally said out loud, **"you were quite a difficult one, but I've finally decided on RAVENCLAW!"** I frowned, and the sorting hat seemed to have noticed my disturbance and whispered to me, **"you are a muggle born, Salazar Slytherin would have never accepted you in his house."** I sigh, take the hat off and walk over to the clapping Ravenclaw table. I made sure I looked happy, I'd rather not deal with disappointment at the moment. I look around the table taking in the people I'd have to spend a year with, nobody really stood out to me. I turned my attention to the surrounding tables while the headmaster was talking about the two transfer students that this year would bring. I was only really excited for their sorting, I just hoped that one of them ended up with me since I knew nobody in my house. When I looked back at the stool with the hat on it I see Toushiro frowning with the hat on his head. I snicker at his frown, recognizing the little guy's embarrassment. I was surprised about Toushiro's sorting taking this long. But then again he had Hyorinmaru, who was very strict and protective.. I never really liked him. I could feel my glasses sliding off my face but I was too lazy too push them up as I started hearing people from the higher grades talking about a 'Hat Stall' or something like that. I let the glasses fall on the table as the sorting hat finally spoke.

 **"RAVENCLAW!"** As I was picking up my glasses they just fell from my hands as I was in pure shock. The shorty was in the same house as me. He didn't look either happy or disappointed as everyone, except me, in the Ravenclaw table was clapping. He just took the hat off and calmly sat next to me.

"Having glasses must be pretty inconvenient." I blink in surprise as I heard Toushiro talk to me.

"Uhm.. not really.. they just happened to fall. They don't usually do that.." I quickly answer. He gave me a piercing look, I felt that he could see my soul, "you look mad.. are you alright, Toushiro.. was it?"

"I would have thought you had forgotten my name already, but it seems not." I let out a soft sigh and look away.

"You avoided my question..." I softly whispered to myself.

" **GRYFFINDOR!"** I heard the Sorting Hat announce. I had forgotten that Rangiku also needed to be sorted. I heard a soft laugh that I easily recognized as Shinzo's. ' _You don't have to bother me about this Shinzo. You've bothered me about worse things.'_

" _ **Aww.. come on Gin-Chan! That was in your past life! You used to be so fun to hang around with! You became so serious."**_

' _...'_ I ignore Shinzo throughout the whole dinner, focusing on my main problem: Not letting the two Shinigami know that I was Gin Ichimaru.


End file.
